Trick or SNEAK
by theboyandgirlwhowaited
Summary: Coraline, Lucy, and Wybie go trick-or-treating together in Lucy's neighborhood – and end up pulling a trick or two on the hated Melanie Forrest and Savannah Witherspoon. Will they get caught, or will it be the ultimate revenge? Coraline Halloween Special.


**Trick-or-SNEAK**

**Summary: **Coraline, Lucy, and Wybie go trick-or-treating together in Lucy's neighborhood – and end up pulling a trick or two on the hated Melanie Forrest and Savannah Witherspoon. Will they get caught, or will it be the ultimate revenge? Coraline Halloween Special.

**A/N: **The next story in my Coraline series – its payback time for Melanie Forrest and Savannah Witherspoon. For, well – being themselves.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Coraline – it belongs to Neil Gaiman and Henry Selick. I simply own Lucy Barfield and her family, Melanie Forrest, and Savannah Witherspoon.

~*~

"This costume looks neat," commented Coraline, drawing a circle around a picture in the Barfields' Holiday City magazine.

"Eew," Lucy said with only a simple glance.

"I like dragon-flies," protested the blue-haired-girl, pouting.

"Yeah – but that would make you look fat." Lucy turned a page in her Halloween Station magazine. "Look at this one!" she said, shoving the magazine over to Coraline. "That won't make you look fat," she added.

"Yeah, but it's too – thin. And short," added Coraline on second-thought, making a face and passing the magazine back to Lucy.

"So? Heather wears stuff like that all the time," said Lucy, as if it were no big deal. Heather was her older sister.

"Yeah, well Heather's sixteen," Coraline reminded her.

"Fifteen," Lucy corrected her.

"Same difference," Coraline replied.

"Hey," said Wybie, hanging his rain-coat on the door to Lucy's room. He proceeded to take off his boots and stared curiously at the pile of magazines. "You're looking at Halloween costumes already?"

"Halloween's in two weeks, Wybie," Lucy reminded him.

"Hey! Leave the door wide open, would you, Lu? I don't feel comfortable with the door closed when a boy's in there," called a voice from downstairs.

Wybie turned red and so did Lucy. "Mo-om!" the eleven-year-old whined. There was no reply from the kitchen. Then she turned to Wybie, sighing exasperatedly. "Leave the door open." Wybie obeyed, still looking slightly red as he sat down with the girls. Coraline laughed, amused.

"Halloween Station?" asked Wybie, glancing at a magazine at the top of the stack. "Eew. Wouldn't she freeze?" Wybie pointed to the same girl in the fire-fly costume.

"Thank you," Coraline said, slanting Lucy a glare. She simply shrugged and popped a cracker into her mouth.

It was October 9th, and Coraline and Wybie had agreed to go over to Lucy's house after school. When Coraline had arrived there, she and Lucy had discovered a pile full of Halloween magazines on the kitchen table and brought them up to Lucy's room to look at.

"Hey, Lu, can I keep this one?" Coraline held up the Trick-or-Treat magazine that she was reading. "I like it."

"Sure," Lucy replied, shrugging. "My mom eventually throws those out anyway."

"Thanks," Coraline replied, stuffing the magazine in her book-bag.

"Hey, cool, a spider costume!!" Wybie pointed to a picture of a guy with what looked like a black circle stuffed with cotton around his waist with four legs sticking out of each side. He was wearing a tight black shirt and black jeans and had a hat with eight eyes on top of his head.

"No," Coraline said shortly, shuddering in fear.

"Why - ?" began Wybie, but Coraline shot him a 'you-know-why' look and he sighed and set the magazine down. "Yeah, I guess it is kinda gross." He sighed half-heartedly and flipped the page, but began to beam again. "Hey, look, a Dementor costume!! And a Voldemort costume!! They've got a whole section for Harry Potter in here!!"

"Ooh, really?" asked Lucy, peering over Wybie's shoulder, but Wybie yanked it away. "Dibs!" he cried.

"Look, a Dorothy costume!!" Lucy pointed it out to the others. "Maybe we should all be something that has to do with the same thing – like I could be Dorothy and Coraline could be the tin-man!"

"Who would I be?" questioned Wybie, stuffing the magazine with the Harry Potter section in his book-bag.

"You could be Toto," Coraline said innocently, which made Lucy laugh. Wybie scowled and smacked Coraline lightly with the current magazine in his hand, which made Coraline glare and say, "Better watch it, why-were-you-born."

After much laughing and pointing out costumes to each other, Coraline cried, "Ooh, look! Scary masks!!"

Both Wybie and Lucy peered in closer to get a look – and they certainly were scary. One was a pale, sickly color with a plastic knife on top and fake blood dribbling down the sides, and another was a Chuckie mask. Each mask kept on getting scarier and scarier.

"These are _so _cool," cried Lucy excitedly, and Wybie nodded in agreement.

"We should go to Holiday City and buy some to scare little kids," Coraline agreed.

"BRAIN SURGE!!" Lucy shouted randomly, jumping up and falling onto her bed.

"What," demanded Wybie, looking at her puzzled, "does that mean?"

"It means I just got an idea," said Lucy, sitting up and bouncing up and down. Coraline and Wybie exchanged a glance – her eyes were glinting, so that meant she was REALLY excited.

"What?" Wybie demanded cautiously as the two moved over to her bed to sit down beside her.

"Okay, instead of scaring little kids, why don't we scare Melanie?" her voice went down to a hushed whisper as she stared at them, her eyes shining.

"Yeah," Coraline said sarcastically. "If we knew where she lived!"

"Oh, she lives in my neighborhood," said Lucy casually.

"She _what?_" demanded Wybie. "Melanie Forrest lives in your neighborhood and you never told us??"

Lucy shrugged. "Didn't think it was that important."

"It is!!" Coraline insisted. "We could've been playing pranks on her months ago!!"

"Would you let me finish?" snapped Lucy. Coraline and Wybie exchanged glances but sighed and shut their mouths. "Okay," continued Lucy. "We get regular costumes and go trick-or-treating in my neighborhood, but in our candy bags we'll have the masks from Holiday City and a chain-saw, hammer, etc., then –"

"How are we going to fit a hammer into our candy bags?" interrupted Wybie.

Lucy shot him an impatient look but then was silent for a moment, thinking. "Well, I guess that wouldn't work. We could hide them in the bushes in the front lawn, get them out, and run over to Melanie's house tapping on the window with the hammer and peering into her house with the masks on, and then we could run the chain-saw and scare their socks off!" she leaned back, waiting for her plan to sink in – a classic Lucy Barfield move.

"But what if we get caught?" demanded Wybie.

"No one will be able to tell who we are with our masks on," replied Lucy.

"True," Coraline agreed. "But what if she's out trick-or-treating?"

Lucy shook her head. "She won't. I heard her talking a week ago; telling Brandon Schizer that she wasn't trick-or-treating because she thought it was stupid and for babies." Lucy shrugged.

"Yeah, but what about her parents?" demanded Wybie.

"They'll be out of town," Lucy reassured him. "I heard Mr. Forrest talking to my mom about how they were going to Denver to visit his parents on Halloween weekend, but Melanie would be staying home."

"By herself?" asked Wybie, surprised.

Lucy shrugged. "I guess so."

"What if she spends the night with Savannah or something?" demanded Wybie, once again.

"'Staying home.'" Lucy reminded him, adding air quotes.

"But what if –" Wybie began, but Coraline cut him off. "Oh, quit it with the 'what ifs'!" she cried. "This is the perfect chance for revenge and you're acting chicken!!"

"Revenge for what?" Wybie asked.

Lucy and Coraline glanced at each other and Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. Revenge for just – being Melanie." She shrugged again.

Wybie was silent for a while, and then he sighed. "All right," he said. "I'll do it. But if we get caught –"

"We _won't,_" Lucy reassured him. "Trust me." Then she began fishing in her drawer and emerged with a notebook pad and pencil. "Now, let's start planning what all we have to do…"

~*~

"Be good, okay, Coraline?" Mel looked over her shoulder at the eleven-year-old, who was fidgeting with excitement.

She sighed impatiently. "I will," she lied, her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Okay, then." The car pulled to a stop and Coraline pushed the door open, grabbed her candy bag, and raced across Lucy's lawn. "Love you!" Mel called out the window.

"Yeah, you too, Mom!" cried Coraline as Mrs. Barfield let her in. Mel sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, and headed home.

~*~

"Hey!" cried Lucy as Coraline entered her room. Lucy was sprawled across her bed, reading a book for Language Arts. "Hey," replied Coraline. "Where's Wybie?"

"Changing," Lucy replied. "In the bathroom." She pointed down the hall. "You're already dressed," she added. It wasn't a question.

Coraline nodded. "So are you," she added.

The three friends had decided to go with the spy costumes from the Holiday City magazine – which were perfect, Coraline had said, because they were on sale and dark so it was almost as if they had no bodies. They had all pitched in to buy masks, though, and Wybie went the following day to purchase them. "My grandma will think I'm just out exploring," Wybie had shrugged – and he was right. None of the parents suspected a thing.

"You got the hammer and stuff?" asked Coraline, her voice dropping to a low whisper.

Lucy shut the book. "Yeah," she hissed. "They're in the bushes, just like we planned."

"Good," Coraline nodded, and just then Wybie came into the room, his costume on fully. "Ready!" he said.

"Great," said Lucy. "Let's go." The three friends fished some flash-lights from the hallway cabinet, said good-bye to Mrs. Barfield, and went outside. Lucy looked around hurriedly before passing the hammer to Wybie and the axe to Coraline. She herself took the chain-saw.

"How come you get to have it?" whined Coraline.

"'Cuz I'm special," Lucy hissed. "Now come on!!"

Giggling softly, the three friends stole across the street and down the block at the very end of the neighborhood, where Melanie's house was. Wybie hurried across the front lawn and peered in the window, then hissed to Lucy and Coraline, "She's here! Savannah too!"

"Great," Lucy said excitedly. "Two birds with one stone." She turned to Coraline. "You got your mask on?"

Coraline fished it out of her bag – it was a clown mask with an eerie expression on its face and yellow teeth. "Yeah," she said through it. Through the eye-holes she saw that Lucy had the Chuckie mask on and Wybie had the bald man with the knife and blood on his face.

"Ready?" Lucy hissed through her mask.

"Ready," Wybie replied, hissing through his. Wybie ran across the lawn again, stood on tip-toes, and shoved his face in the glass. All at once there were numerous ear-splitting screams. Coraline ran to another window and peered into the glass, shaking the axe as though she were angry. More screams. Then the sound of feet thudding down the hallway. Lucy giggled and ran to the back of the house and ran the chain-saw, laughing maniacally while Wybie and Coraline ran to and fro, scaring their socks off. Suddenly the door slammed open and a voice cried out, "Who are you?" It was a teenage girl – but when Coraline looked closely it wasn't just a teenage girl, but Heather, Lucy's sister.

"Why didn't you tell us your sister was their sitter?" Coraline hissed to Lucy, who had come back to the front of the house.

"I didn't know!" Lucy hissed back.

A very angry Heather began marching down the steps and Lucy quickly shouted in a deep voice, "Scram!"

They didn't have to be told twice. Quick as lightning Lucy shut off the chain-saw and the three friends ran pell-mell back to Lucy's house, as silently as they had come. They quickly threw off their masks into the bushes and threw the tools in too, and as soon as they had done so they looked at each other and began to laugh so hard tears streamed down their cheeks.

"That…was…totally…awesome!" Lucy screeched at the top of her lungs.

"We've GOT to do that next year to Martha Yackman!!" Wybie agreed, feeling like his lungs were about to burst from running so hard.

"Like she'd get scared," Coraline rolled her eyes and punched Wybie in the arm.

"She might," Wybie reminded her.

"So…ready to get some candy?" asked Lucy, grinning.

"You bet!" Coraline cried, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Race ya!" Wybie called over his shoulder as he pelted to the house next door to Lucy's. Lucy and Coraline laughed and tagged after him, launching into him from behind and causing them to all fall onto the wet grass from the rain this morning. Then they picked themselves up, dusted themselves off, and headed off to gather candy.

It was the best Halloween of Coraline's life.

~*~

"I don't understand, Mom," sighed Heather next breakfast. Lucy sat across from her older sister, quickly spooning cereal into her mouth so she wouldn't be late. "Three people started beating on the windows with ugly masks, and…I just didn't know what to do!! I tried to stop them, but they ran, and now Mr. and Mrs. Forrest won't ever hire me again, claiming that Melanie and Savannah had their socks scared off!" A look of worry appeared on the older girl's face. Lucy set her spoon down as she comprehended this news.

"And you never found out who they were?" demanded Mrs. Barfield, eyebrows raised.

"No, never!" cried Heather, distraught.

With a completely straight face, Lucy butted in, "Maybe they were ghosts." Before either her mother nor sister could answer, she asked, "Could you please pass the jelly, Mom?"

And the subject closed, Lucy holding in her snickers.

~*~

**A/N: **So, did you like? Yes? No? Review anyway, then!! You'll get cookies or pie or something else!! Thanks!! Isn't Lucy mean to her sister?? But aren't we all?

As for my next Coraline story I'll be writing a companion fic to Sewing Class about Martha Yackman and then I'll be writing a mystery, in which Cat and the Other World will take a BIG part…not telling you what it's about though. ;) So look forward to that soon!!

Again, please review!! Thanks!!!!

~ Cora ~


End file.
